


The sum of us

by katiebuttercup



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/F/M, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelsa begins a friends with benefits relationship with her two best friends, it's simple and fun, and most importantly no feelings get in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sum of us

Disclaimer; none if these characters are mine 

Largertha takes a deep satisfied sigh as she wraps the discarded duvet around her naked body, smiling as Ragnar wraps his arm around her waist, drawing her close to his powerful chest. 

It's a squeeze; three bodies in a bed made for two but they make do and Largertha loves the feeling of the press of limbs against her. 

The peace that settles over her is disturbed by the soft shuffling sound from beyond the bed. With deep reluctance Largertha leans up onto her elbows, to watch as Athelsa gather her clothes, black curls a deep contrast to the milky white shoulders they fall over. Athelsa dresses quickly and efficiently-she's had a lot of practice of sneaking out in the early hours of the morning since this-thing had begun. 

Sometimes Largertha wonders if she simply imagined Athelsa in their bed, she appeared and disappeared like a wraith, leaving only the feeling of soft lips and fingers over skin and the smell of light, flowery perfume in the sheets. 

Ragnar presses kisses along the slope of her shoulder; a warning. Athelsa, despite her soft and gentle nature had set the rules to this relationship early on, and one of the points that Athelsa stood by was that she didn't stay the night, but Largertha has noticed that Athelsa has begun to creep out of their bed earlier and earlier, forgoing the time they spent together after sex simply talking or whispering secrets into each other's skin. Anything that hinted at affection outside sex and Athelsa fled like a startled deer. 

"Where are you going?" Largertha ass, ignoring Ragnar's warning. even though she knows the answer. 

"I've got an early morning class," Athelsa says as she tied her laces. she doesnt look at them. 

Largertha rolls her eyes, it would be no problem for Athelsa to stay the night and let Ragnar and Largertha walk her to class in the morning, they all had early classes but so far they have let Athelsa hide behind the flimsy excuses but they have been doing this long enough and Largertha is ready to change the rules. 

"Will we see you later?" Ragnar's voice is a deep sexy rumble in his chest and Athelsa turns to them, naked and intertwined in the bed, some emotion settles over her face, a yearning but in the next moment it is gone. Lagertha wonders if she imagines it.

"It's your anniversary," Athelsa says to Ragnar a slight rebuke in her voice, Ragnar loves Largertha deeply but important dates flew by his head leaving Athelsa to carefully remind him. It had been Athelsa to set up the date at the expensive restaurant for their anniversary tonight. 

Largertha cares little for anniversaries but it's sweet that Althesa cares.

Athelsa stands, taking a step towards them before faltering and Largertha resists the urge to pull on the hem of her shirt and drag her back into bed, to show Athelsa that her place was with them, but she doesn't. 

The silence drags on until Athelsa physically shakes herself, and without a goodbye, leaves.


End file.
